The Tattoo
by Kagizume
Summary: Pointless fic inspired by the little figures of the G-boys that came out. Pairing 3+4 and 2x1


Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me. I do, however, have a three legged dog and a psyco cat for anyone interested in suing me.

Author's Notes: Ok, I know this is bad, I just want it *off* my hard drive and looking vaguely completed.

The late spring sunlight filtered it's way down through a maze of buildings   
to illuminate the path of a group of teenagers as they prowled through the city streets.   
The teen in the lead stretched his arms back over his head and tilted his face to the   
sunlight. His long brown hair picked up golden highlights as the sun struck it just so.   
"Oi, Quatre, it was nice of you to invite us here, I always wanted to stay in a   
penthouse."

  
A slender blond haired boy walking just behind his long haired friend smiled   
brightly. "It was the least I could do, Duo. I thought it might be a welcome change   
from only seeing the cities as target sites."

  
"True, true," Duo enthused, "but you know what we're missing?"

  
The blond frowned faintly, familiar enough with the workings of his friend's   
mind to be worried. "What's that, Duo?"

  
Duo gestured broadly nearly smacking another taller boy upside the head.   
"Opps, sorry, Trowa," he apologized sheepishly before clearing his throat and   
continuing, "we need a way to commemorate the occasion!"

  
Quatre's frown grew more pronounced, "You mean, like a souvenir?"

  
"Something like that, but not exactly. We can't exactly haul trinkets around   
with us, so..." Duo's wandering eyes lit on the shop front they were just passing.   
"So we should all get tattoos! So that we'll always remember our little excursion   
here."

  
"But Duo, don't you think that's a bit... extreme? Painful too, I think..."

  
"Come on Quatre, where's your sense of adventure? We're Gundam pilots!   
What's a little pain to us?"

  
"Shut up, Maxwell, there's no need to advertise what we do." Wufei   
growled under his breath, dark eyes darting about to see if the long haired boy   
had drawn any unwanted attention. 

  
"Sorry, sorry, no one was paying any attention anyway," he gestured at   
the passing crowd, "See? You could say anything here and no one would notice."

  
"Keep your mouth shut anyway," Duo was informed by another ice tinged   
voice.

  
Duo rolled his eyes and clasped his hands behind his neck. "Fine, fine, but I   
still think the tattoos are a great idea. You can't convince me that they're not, koi."   
Duo slyly glanced at the last speaker, secure in the knowledge that his lover wasn't   
always as cold as he appeared.

  
Heero refused to meet Duo's gaze and instead scanned the rushing crowds   
for anyone suspicious. Duo sighed and looked wistfully at another tattoo parlor as   
they passed by. "Come on, guys, it's not that big a deal. If you don't like it, you   
can just have it removed later."

  
"If we agree to this ludicrous idea, would you promise to speak only when   
spoken to for the rest of this outing?" Wufei would have liked to push for the rest   
of their stay, but knew that such a thing would be impossible for the other boy. 

  
Duo thought about it for a long moment, "Only if you all agree to do it..."

  
Wufei nodded his head sharply, "Anything for a few moments of peace,   
and we are going to the museum a bit later," he added with a slight smirk. 

  
Duo groaned, but nodded silently before fixing his eyes on the rest of the   
party. "Quatre?"

  
Quatre chewed on his lip. He had never considered getting a tattoo before,   
but Duo was right, it could be removed later. He glanced at Trowa, they had tickets   
to the symphony later that night as well, and it would be more enjoyable if Duo   
wasn't allowed to make comments throughout the performance. "I... well, I heard   
it's not as painful as it once was and you don't have to wait for it to heal or   
anything..."

  
"That's two down. Trowa?"

  
The taller boy shrugged slightly. If Quatre was ok with the idea, he certainly   
had no problems with it himself. "Ok."

  
Duo grinned. "Up to you, Koi."

  
"Hn."

  
"Was that a 'yes' hn, or a 'you're out of your mind' hn?"

  
Heero refused to reply and continued to stalk calmly down the sidewalk.   
Duo made his own decision. "I'll call it a 'yes' hn then." He grabbed onto his   
boyfriend's arm and pulled him towards a bright neon sign proclaiming the   
establishment to be 'The Ink Spot'. "This looks good. We'll just go in here!"  
The other three boys followed their enthusiastic friend and his captive with a   
great deal less cheer, but a firm determination that the rest of their outing should be   
free from pointless chatter. 

  
Duo pulled Heero along after him to the desk. He explained the situation to   
the person sitting there as the other gathered around. A design book was pulled out   
and placed out for the boys to leaf through. Duo scarcely glanced at it, he was ready   
*now*. He stepped back away from the other boys. The receptionist blinked at him.   
"Decided so soon?"

  
Duo grinned. "I already knew what I wanted. When can we start?" 

  
The receptionist smiled in return and led the braided boy to one of the   
curtained cubicles. The other gundam pilots looked after him for a moment before   
returning their attention to the book before them. 

  
It was several hours before the group of boys left the tattoo parlor. The   
only visible mark of their passage being the bandage wrapped firmly around   
Wufei's left biceps. He glanced down at it and then glared sourly at Duo. Duo   
grinned unrepentedly, but kept his lips sealed. He still remembered his part of   
this bargain. 

  
The pilots didn't return to Quatre's penthouse until well after dark.   
Quatre smiled sleepily and leaned his head against Trowa's shoulder. He had   
enjoyed himself. The museum had been fascinating and the symphony had   
been wonderful. Duo had kept his word and restrained himself throughout,   
even if he had fallen asleep midway through the third movement. He hadn't   
snored *that* loudly. The only cost to himself had been the neat Arabic script of   
his own and Trowa's names now encircling his ankle. The sight of which had   
caused his quiet lover's lips to quirk upwards. Trowa himself had opted for a   
clown's mask with a single tear on his shoulder blade. He had shrugged and   
explained that it was easier to forget about if he couldn't even see it himself.   
Wufei's fiery Chinese dragon was clear for all to see when he had removed the   
protective bandage. Everyone did agree that it suited him, however. Duo had   
cackled madly when Quatre had finally worked up the nerve to ask him what   
had had had done. He was proud to show off the detailed scythe that now ran   
up the length of his leg. Quatre privately wondered how long it would take for   
the novelty to wear of the extensive tattoo. Heero, however, had ignored all   
inquiries. Nothing showed on his body, and the Wing pilot wasn't known for   
being particularly body shy. 

  
Duo had pouted at his lover. "But , Heero, I thought we were *all* going to   
get tattoos!"

  
Wufei crossed his arms, "It appears Yuy was the only one of us to show any   
kind of sense."

  
"Still..." Duo sighed aiming pitiful eyes at his boyfriend. Heero merely   
grunted and stalked back to the room that he shared with the Deathscythe pilot.   
Said pilot sighed, he was rather disappointed, but not completely surprised. Besides,   
Heero could start making up for his disappointment soon. His pout transformed   
into a rather lecherous smirk at that thought. Yes, he would make sure that the   
Wing pilot made up to him in the best way possible. His shirt was already on the   
floor before he got the door closed. 

  
The moonlight drifted through the open window and fell upon the bed. Duo   
pushed his lover onto his stomach..and stopped. "You *did* get a tattoo!"

  
"I didn't say I didn't," Heero replied, "You did."

  
Duo could almost hear the smirk in the other boy's voice. He traced his   
finger along the outline of the detailed ink copy of Heero's favorite semi-automatic   
permanently etched into the curve of his rear. "I guess I did at that..."

  
"Did you want me to show it to anyone else?"

  
Duo jerked his hand back. "No way! I'm jealous enough of the tattoo guy   
that got to have his hands all over your butt putting this on!"

  
Heero snorted rudely and was silent for a long moment as he felt Duo's   
hand return to tracing the tattoo. "Do you like it?"

  
Duo considered the question. "It's you, koi. It's definitely you." His hand   
began to roam farther from the design as he leaned down close to Heero's ear.   
"Now... where were we...?" 


End file.
